


Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake tasting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sterek is life, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post I saw on Tumblr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

“Derrrrrrr I’m booooored.”

Stiles is sprawled over a bean bag on the floor of the loft, while Derek is sitting with his feet up against the coffee table, head stuck in a book.

“Mmmmm?”

“Deeeeerrrrrrek. I’m bored. Like really bored. Bored bored bored bored bored!”

Derek lowers the book enough so that Stiles comes into view. “Really Stiles?” Stiles looks at Derek, head hanging upside down.

“Yep. I’m really bored.”

“Well do something about it.” 

Stiles pulls at face at Derek, while Derek buries his head back into the book. Normally if Stiles was bored, he’d call Scott. They’d get together and spend hours playing Call of Duty, or binge watching their favourite show on Netflix. But since Scott became a dad, his time for Stiles has lessened, not that Stiles is surprised of course, but the ability to call Scott on a whim and do something with his bestie, is no longer an option. Everything needs to be planned. So Scott is off with Allison at the doctors getting a check up for baby number two that’s due in three months.

Erica and Boyd are away on a romantic getaway. Cora and Malia are visiting a pack in South America. Kira and Isaac have gone on a shopping weekend to New York. And Lydia and Jackson are, well, they’re Lydia and Jackson. So the only ones left from the pack are Derek and Stiles, Derek who is happily reading, and Stiles who is bored out of his brain.

“Come on Derek, you know I get twitchy when I’ve got nothing to do!”

“Why don’t you update the bestiary?”

“Done.”

“What about following up those leads with your dad about those possible supernatural cases?”

“Done. Turns out it was a couple of kids on drugs doing weird shit.”

“Well I don’t know what else to suggest for you Stiles. I’m not your keeper.”

Stiles sits up on the bean bag. “Don’t you want to do anything with me?”

Derek puts the book down in his lap. “Why do you say that?”

“Because everything you’ve suggested is something I’d do alone. Don’t you want to do anything with me?”

Derek blinks. “I … sure. Let’s do something.”

Stiles tries to get up off the bean bag, stumbling like a baby giraffe taking its first steps. “Well clearly you don’t actually want to so I’ll just head off then. Enjoy your book.”

Grabbing his keys and wallet off the bench, he goes to leave the loft. Derek puts the book down on the coffee table. “Wait Stiles. Wait. I’d like to do something with you, ok?”

Stiles turns around slowly with an accusing look on his face. “I don’t need your pity Derek. But you know, thanks for the thought.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Come on Stiles, don’t be like that. I don’t pity you. It’s just ... you never want to just hang out with me. You are always here with someone else, or with the whole pack. You never just come to spend time with me. I figured you were just waiting for something better.”

“Oh. Oh, ok. Well, um, did you want to do something?”

“Yeah, I’d love to. What did you have in mind?”

Stiles leans back against the loft door. “Well, I feel like cake.”

“Cake? You want to go to the bakery in town?”

Stiles eyes widen. “OHMYGOD Derek. You know what we should do? We should go cake tasting!”

“I thought that’s what we were doing? Going to get cake.”

“No! Cake tasting is so much better! It’s all the cakes. You get to try all the cakes. I did it when Scott and Allison were getting married. It was awesome.”

Derek’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “But we don’t know anyone getting married?”

“No silly Wolfie, WE will pretend we are getting married, so we can have cake!”

“No. Nope. I’m not doing this.”

“Oh come on Derek! It’ll be fun!!”

“I’m sure it would be Stiles, but we’d be deceiving people.”

“And?”

“Seriously? Did you switch your moral compass off?”

Stiles’ face falls. “Right. Well, ok then.” Stiles takes a step back towards the door. “I’m just going to go now. I can hear Call of Duty calling my name.”

Stiles slides the door open, and as it closes, gives Derek a look that can only be described as heartbroken.

*****

Stiles is back home, halfheartedly playing COD, replaying the conversation with Derek in his head. He’s not sure why this is bothering him so much. It’s just a bit of harmless fun. Besides, there are people in the pack who will be getting married eventually, so it can even be called research. Erica and Boyd aren’t engaged yet, but they will be soon enough, and they’d love to hear that their Alpha did some research for them.

Throwing the controller on the floor, Stiles gets up in a huff, turning towards the bed, but midway he catches a body crawling through his window, and he screams blue murder.

“Stiles!! Calm down it’s just me!”

“Sheesh Derek! I need to put a bell around your neck.”

“I”m a wolf Stiles, not a cat.”

“Well whatever the wolf equivalent is, we need to tie that shit around your neck. What are you doing here anyway?” Stiles sits cross legged on his bed.

“We’ve got an appointment in Beacon Heights. Let’s go.”

Stiles’ face lights up. “Really? What’s the appointment?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on. Put your pants on.”

Derek goes to climb back out the window. “I’ll be walking through the front door dude, maybe you should give that a go?”

Derek scowls. “Smart ass.”

Stiles smiles. “You’d be worried if I were any different.” He puts on his pants, followed by his sneakers, and leads Derek out of his bedroom and down the stairs. “Come on Sourwolf. So where are we going?”

“Stiles, I told you it’s a surprise. So stop asking.”

Stiles locks the front door, tests that it’s locked and skips down to the Camaro. “Let’s go Wolf Boy!”

Derek glares at Stiles. “Get in”.

Stiles flails into the Camaro, and starts clapping his hands with glee. “This is so awesome! I love surprises! OMG are we going to the zoo? They have a new wolf exhibit there which is kinda hilarious. I bet the wolves would freak the fuck out with you there.”

“We’re not going to the zoo Stiles.”

“The mall then? I know they opened up that new mountain man store in there, lots of plaid. I could use some more shirts.”

Derek glances at Stiles with a raised brow, “You’re a mountain man?”

Stiles laughs, “Absolutely not! I just like the gear.”

“Sorry Stiles, no mountain man gear for you today.”

“OK, well, what about …”

“Stiles! Just leave it! And trust me ok? You’ll love it.”

Stiles looks over at Derek and smiles shyly. “I trust you.”

Derek nods, then focuses his attention back to the road. Stiles watches Derek briefly with a smile on his face. He watches Derek’s head slightly tilts up as he scents the air. Stiles blushes, thinking that maybe Derek can smell Stiles’ attraction to the werewolf, but Derek smiles. “You smell happy.”

Stiles almost flops over in relief. The tension in his body leaves, and he smiles softly. “I am happy. I told you I like surprises. And I like your company.”

Derek’s blush climbs his neck and inflames his cheeks. He smiles. “Me too Stiles. I like your company too.”

They are quiet for the rest of the drive. Derek is a little worried as the only time Stiles is quiet is when he’s asleep, and even then he sometimes talks in slumber. As Derek maneuvers the Camaro into a parking spot, he looks over to Stiles just in time to see the recognition spread across the human’s face.

Stiles jaw drops and he looks over at Derek. “We’re cake tasting?”

Derek’s smile lights up his features. “We’re cake tasting. Now come on honey, we have a wedding cake to find!”

Stiles doesn’t move. He’s frozen in place, looking at Derek like he’s just bought Stiles a truckload of puppies. Stiles snaps his mouth shut, swallows audibly, and his bottom lip is threatening to wobble.

“You’re doing this for me?”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Because you wanted to.”

“But Derek, you didn’t want to. You accused me of switching off my moral compass.”

Derek cringes. “I did, and I was an asshole. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Both men clamber out of the car, Derek gracefully, Stiles not.

Stiles folds his arms across his chest, and tries to level a glare at Derek. “Darn right you shouldn’t have said that. It was mean.”

“Are you pouting Stiles?”

The pout fades into a smile. “Maybe a little.”

“I’m sorry for what I said. And I don’t want you to think that I’m doing this to make myself feel better for upsetting you. Once I pulled my head out of my ass,” Stiles snorts, “I could see that it would be fine, and actually a lot of fun. Especially with you.”

Stiles unfolds his arms, and the smile widens. “Thank you Derek. This is very awesome of you.” He walks up to Derek who is standing on the sidewalk, “Let’s do this!”

Derek smiles back at Stiles, then puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles’s eyes widen like saucers, “What are you doing?”

“I told them we were getting married, so we need to play the part. We can’t walk in looking like friends.”

Stiles and his wide eyes just nod in agreement, and he slowly moves his arm around Derek’s waist. He swallows and whispers, “Ok.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ shoulder, and walks towards the doors, Stiles stumbling a little to keep up. Throwing the door open, the aroma of sugar and chocolate assaults their noses, and Derek inhales deeply. Stiles sees this and with a chuckle, and a lean into Derek’s side, he whispers only for Derek to hear, “Such a Sweet Tooth Wolf.”

Derek blushes, and walks with Stiles up to the counter. The perky lady at front desk has a smear of icing on her cheek, and bright red lipstick on her plump lips. She smiles wide and genuine, “Gentlemen! What can I do for you today?”

“Hi, I’m Derek and this is my fiance Stiles.” Derek looks at Stiles, who is positively beaming at him. “We have an appointment to taste some cakes today?”

The cake lady looks down at the appointment book, “Mr Hale?”

“Yes, that’s me”, Derek says with a nod.

“Excellent! My name is Lucy, and I’ll be helping you with your choices today! If you want to follow me, we’ll get started.”

Lucy turns around and leads the boys past the front desk, past the display cabinets, and out the back to a table that has a selection of cake samples spread out on crisp, white, plates.

“Oh my god Der, how are we going to pick? These all look so good!”

Derek hums in agreement, and takes a seat at the table, Stiles following suit. Lucy stands on the other side, and picks up a catalogue. “So gentlemen, when is the big day?”

Derek smiles, “Eight months from now. Stiles here likes to be super organised so the sooner we lock this down the better.”

“Yeah I don’t handle stress very well.” Stiles agrees.

Lucy chuckles. “Well getting married is very stressful! Hope you look after your fiance Mr Hale.”

Stiles’ heart stutters in his chest. Derek looks over, with a raise of an eyebrow. Stiles clears his throat. “Um yeah. Yeah he does. I’m very lucky.”

Derek blushes sweetly, and lowers his eyes, taking in the sight of his hand intertwined with Stiles’. He gives a little squeeze and looks back up at Stiles with a smile, and turns to Lucy. “He deserves to be looked after.”

Lucy bounces slightly in place, and claps her hands. “Ohhh I love helping people who are so deeply in love like you two!!”

Stiles’ heart stutters again, and Derek looks over in concern. Stiles shakes his head slightly, and looks back at Lucy, “So what do you have for us?”

Lucy claps her hands together. “Well. Firstly, what flavour cake would you like?”

The men reply in unison, “Chocolate.”

“Perfect! Well that’s easy enough! So with the cake being chocolate, and the internal layers being chocolate buttercream, have you thought about what style cake you’d like?

Derek says, “Simple and classic.”

Stiles says, “Superhero.”

Derek’s head flicks to Stiles instantly. “We aren’t having a Superhero cake for our wedding!”

“Why not? It’s pretty much the embodiment of who I am.”

“Stiles, it’s OUR wedding, it’s supposed to be the embodiment of US.”

Stiles’ face drops. “Yeah. Yeah sorry about that.” He slowly removes his hand from Derek’s, and tangles his long fingers together, tucking them between his thighs. His shoulders hunch down a little, and he looks hesitantly at Lucy.

Derek’s hand is left hanging, so he places it on his knee. Still looking at Stiles he smiles gently, “Actually I remember seeing something online once, and it looked like a classic cake, but then you spin it around and it had a  [ Superhero side ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/98/2a/f5/982af5821b4f2251c41c8dc99a2fe9d5.jpg) . I thought that was a cool idea.”

Stiles shrugs. “Nah, it’d be stupid. You’re right. I’d be stupid.”

The hand on Derek’s knee, then reaches out to touch Stiles’ knee. “I never said it was stupid Stiles. I just said that a Superhero cake isn’t us. But that doesn’t mean that half the cake can’t be superhero.”

Stiles looks at Derek hopefully. “Really?”

“Really.” Turning to Lucy, Derek asks, “Is that something you could do for us?”

Lucy smiles widely, “It most certainly is! Here some previous cakes we’ve done in a similar style.” She puts down the catalogue, and picks up the photo album. Turning to the superhero page, she places this down in front of the men. “What superhero would you like?”

Again in unison, “Batman.”

Stiles turns to Derek in surprise, his face erupting in a smile, and splotchy embarrassment. “You know I love Batman?”

“Of course I do. I think if we do a three tiered cake, we can have the Batmobile on the bottom tier, and then from one of the buildings in the background you can have the Bat Signal. That would be pretty cool.”

Stiles’ mouth drops. He looks incredulously at Derek, “Are you serious right now?”

Derek looks puzzled. “Yeah, I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just … wow. Ok. I’d love that. It would look awesome.” Stiles unravels his fingers, and places his and gently on top of Derek’s. Derek turns his palm, and weave their fingers back together.

The smiling men then turn back to Lucy, who is buzzing with excitement. “Oh you fellas are so adorable! Young love is so fun and exciting!”

Derek chuckles. “That it is.”

Stiles is still looking at Derek, with a mixture of wonderment and affection. He licks his lips, turns to Lucy and asks, “So on the classic side, do you think we could have a symbol on there?”

“Of course! What symbol?”

Stiles turns back to Derek, soft smile on his lips, “A triskele. It’s a Hale family thing.”

Derek inhales sharply. “ _ Stiles. _ ”

“It would be perfect on there Derek.”

Derek can only nod, trying to swallow the mysterious lump that has just formed in his throat. He turns to Lucy and nods at her as well, and she coos at the boys and the show of emotion. “You two just know each other so well! It’s just amazing. So amazing. I’ll be right back gentlemen, just going to grab a pen and a blank piece of paper for you to draw this triskette.”

Stiles chuckles. “Triskele.”

“Triskele. Right. Won’t be a moment!”

Lucy toddles off to get the stationery, and Stiles looks at Derek, who is looking a little stunned. The younger man squeezes Derek’s hand, “Are you ok Der?”

Derek nods, still trying to clear his throat. He whispers, “You want to have the triskele on the cake?”

“Of course Derek, why wouldn’t I? It’s a part of you, a part of your family.”

“I don’t know what to say Stiles.”

Stiles turns to face Derek. “You don’t need to say anything Derek. Nothing at all.”

Derek looks up at Stiles, sees the sincerity in his face, and his heart skips a beat. He’s lost in the whiskey coloured eyes that search his face, and Derek blushes against the scrutiny. Stiles reaches up and brushes an eyelash off Derek’s cheek, just as Lucy comes back with the paper and pen.

“Awwwww, you guys are so sweet! I love affectionate couples so much.”

This shocks the men out of their trances. Stiles takes his hand off Derek’s cheek, and turns towards Lucy, who is placing the pen and paper in front of Derek. “If you could give us an idea of what the triskele looks like Mr Hale, we’ll make sure that it looks perfect.”

Derek agrees, and drops Stiles’ hand to take up the pen. He begins drawing the triskele, with Stiles watching on. While Derek draws, Lucy asks, “So how did you two meet?”

The pen stills in Derek’s hand, and Stiles clears his throat. “Ah, well we met when I was a lot younger actually. I was walking through the preserve with my best friend, when Derek appeared and yelled at us that we were on private property.”

“It didn’t really happen like that Stiles.”

“I know, but I like telling it like that. Anyway, I was only 16 at the time, and we really hated each other at first.”

Derek’s head shoots up. “I’ve never hated you Stiles.”

“What?”

Derek puts down the pen. “I’ve never hated you. Ever. What made you think that?”

“Well you were are grumpy and growly and stuff.”

“I was like that with everyone Stiles.”

“True.”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, and pulls the man against him, placing a kiss against his forehead. “I’ve never hated you. I could never hate you”

Stiles eyes grow wide, and a look of pain crosses his face. His heart thuds in his chest, and Derek looks at him in concern. "Stiles?"

“I can’t do this. I can’t …” Stiles gets up from the chair and bolts for the front of the store, and out the door.

Derek mumbles his apologies to Lucy, and follows Stiles. Through the glass he can see Stiles curl in on himself, shoulders slouched, head bowed. Derek walks through the door and stops behind Stiles. Stiles holds up a hand.

“Don’t.”

Derek puts his palm on the man's shoulder and squeezes. “Are you ok?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. I’m not.”

Derek swallows with a click. “Did I do something wrong?”

“It’s not you Derek, it’s me.”

Derek chuckles weakly. “That’s usually said by someone when they’re breaking up with their partner.”

“Don’t joke about this Derek.”

“I … I don’t know what’s wrong Stiles. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Stiles takes a deep breath in, and exhales slowly. “I can’t handle it ok? I can’t handle sitting there, you, with your arm around me, the way you were looking at me, you holding my hand. Arguing over a fucking wedding cake, like we’re actually having a fucking wedding. You knowing I’d love Batman, and then watching you swoon when I mention the triskele. I just can’t do it anymore, knowing that this is fake! I know this was my idea, I know it’s stupid that I’m the one freaking out, but I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Who said it was fake?”

Stiles spins around on the spot, almost falling over. Derek reaches out and grabs him, and holds him upright. Stiles eyes are wide, and there is a flush across his cheeks. “You what?”

“I never said it was fake.”

Stiles’ eyebrows dance in confusion. He opens his mouth, then closes, opens, then closes. He tilts his head to the side, “It’s not fake?”

“Not to me.”

“I don’t understand.”

Derek removes his arms from Stiles, and takes a deep breath. “It’s not fake to me because I want to do those things. I want to have my arm around you, and I want to hold your hand. I look at you the way I do, because I feel things for you. It’s not fake to me because I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since I told you to get off my lawn.”

Stiles stutters out a laugh. “This is private property is totally get off my lawn! Derek made a funny.”

Derek smiles. “What do you think Stiles? I can’t help but think your freak out was because you feel the same.”

“I didn’t freak out.”

“You freaked out.”

“Ok I freaked out.” Stiles finally looks at Derek. He sees a loving smile, eyes that shine with hope, and a little bit of worry in his brow. Stiles reaches up and smooths Derek’s forehead with the back of his fingers, then cups the wolf’s jaw. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since you told me to get off your lawn.”

The smile that stretches across Derek’s face is euphoric, and he steps forward and sweeps Stiles into a bear hug. Stiles laughs and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, squeezing Derek back. After a few minutes pass, Stiles rubs his face against Derek’s cheek, and follows up with a kiss.

Derek puts Stiles down, and Derek takes Stiles hand, “We should go back inside. We have cake to taste.”

Stiles smiles, “Do you think the cake will taste different now we’re actually together? Wait, we are together right?”

“As we’ve both said we’re in love with each other, I’m pretty sure we’re together Stiles.”

“Awesome. That’s good. Ok. So do you think it’ll taste different? The cake?”

Derek pulls Stiles flush against his body. “It might. It might taste like hope, and love, and future.”

Stiles kisses Derek’s lips softly. “Well if that’s the case Sappywolf, then we should get all the cakes!”

“All the cakes?”

“All of them. Especially seeing as we will be feeding a pack of werewolves. You guys sure can eat!!”

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles on the nose. “All the cakes it is.”

As Derek and Stiles walk hand in hand back into the store, there is smiling, and laughing, and planning for the future. Lucy the cake lady, turns to one of the bakers and says, “I didn’t think it was possible for two people fall even deeper in love in five minutes! This is so lovely!!

*****

A year later, when Derek and Stiles get married, they really did have all the cakes. And with feeding a pack of werewolves, there wasn’t one crumb left.

There was however one cake just for them, three tiers, one side classic white, with a perfectly formed triskele, and the other side Batman themed.

Stiles found out later that night, that his new husband’s boxer briefs, matched his side of the cake, with a glaring yellow Bat symbol on Derek's butt.

Derek found out later that night, that is new husband had a brand new tattoo on his right shoulder, a smaller version of Derek’s triskele.

Both men gasp in surprise, then dissolve into giggles. Derek laughs into Stiles tattooed shoulder, “God I love you.”

Stiles laughs in return, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off for weeks. Really hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
